y9historyfandomcom-20200215-history
World War II by Jonathan and Jero Wong
What were the causes of WWII?? *Germany was forced to sign the treaty of Versailles which demanded very rediculous and impossible terms. *The treaty of Versailles consisted of 440 terms. The last few were created to punish Germany. * War Guilt Clause '- Germany should accept the blame for starting World War One * '''Reparations '- Germany had to pay £6,600 million for the damage caused by the war * '''Disarmament - Germany was only allowed to have a small army and six naval ships. No tanks, no airforce and no submarines were allowed. The Rhineland area was to be de-militarised. * Territorial Clauses - Land was taken away from Germany and given to other countries. Anschluss (union with Austria) was forbidden. Short term causes *#The rearmament of Germany was a cause for war because it broke the Treaty of Versailles (28 June, 1919) *#The remilitarization of the Rhineland (7 march, 1936) was a cause of war because it broke the Treaty of Versailles and the Locarno Pacts (1925) *#The Rome-Berlin Axis (October 1936) was a cause of war because it united the aggressive fascist powers and divided Europe into hostile camps. *#Chamberlain’s appeasement policy (after may 1937 – March 1939) was a cause of war because it broke the Treaty of Versailles and Treaty of St. Germain (10 September, 1919) *#The Anschluss of Germany with Austria (13 march, 1938) was a cause of war because it broke the Treaty of Versailles and Treaty of St. Germain (10 September, 1919) *#The Nazi annexation of the Sudetenland after the Munich conference (29 September 1938) was a cause of war, because it broke the Treaty of St. Germain. *#The Nazi occupation of Czechoslovakia in March 1939, cause war because it defied the Munich agreement and ended Britain’s appeasement policy. *#The Nazi-Soviet Pact (29 August 1939) caused war because it sealed Poland’s downfall. *#The Nazi invasion of Poland (1 September 1939) caused war because Britain had guaranteed Poland’s borders. This was an ethnic war and a colonisation war because Germany blamed the Jews for World War 1. This war was a ethnic war because the Jews were taking all the work from Germany, and hitler wanted to do something about it. Hitler believes that Germans were in such an empoverished state was because the Jews were "taking over" businesses and shops leaving many German shop owners and businessmen bankrupt. Hitler was using the jews as an excuse for their political failure. Germany also wanted to gain back the land they've lost and people looked up to Hitler as the democratic government at the time was failing. 5. After the war, many consequences have came out of it. The most obvious ones are the deaths. The soviet ocupation was also another consequence. The soviet ocupation made communism spread rapidly which set the stage for the Cold War. There were 40 million dead, 20 million of who were Russian. 21 million left homeless in europe. The technology in weapons were a lot more advaced due to the nuclear weapons that were invented. 10 million Germans had to leave Czech, Hungary and Romania to prevent land reclaims in the future. Category:World War 2 Causes By Jonathan Lai and Jeremy Wong